Unexpected
by canada14
Summary: Linstead one-shot


**I do not own Chicago P.D. or its characters.**

He had never wanted their first kiss to happen the way it had happened. He wanted it to be romantic, with him showing her how much he cared about her, not happening right after she had broken up with her boyfriend while they were trying to bust someone. But it had to be done and there was no forgetting it now, really he couldn't stop thinking about her lips on his. How wonderful it felt, even if it was just for a second, but to him that second had felt like a lifetime. He honestly wished she felt the way he did, but one could never tell what Erin Lindsay was feeling.

Their day had started off way different than the usual. He took the bus to the precinct because Erin was not answering her phone. The last few weeks had been awkward, what with her being in a relationship. However when he walked up the stair he could immediately feel that something was off. Erin was already sitting at her desk, engrossed in her paperwork, her red eyes gave way that she had been crying. Not knowing what else to do, he walked over to her desk, placed a hand on her shoulder and handed her the cup of coffee he had bought her. Her smiling face back at him, made it worth it. He could honestly feel his heart speed up when ever he looked at her, and Jay Halstead was not one to fall in love easily. He knew he was in love with her and no matter how hard he tried, he could never fight those feelings.

The two were asked to go investigate a man suspected of selling drugs on the street, and killing anyone who threatened his business. As the arrived at the house, they realized that the man they were investigating had a family and had his identity stolen a couple of years ago. The two didn't specify that they were cops, so they were snooping around the place. When the man came out and asked them what they were doing Jay told him that they were dating and looking for a house in the neighborhood. The man gave them a few helpful suggestions before, heading inside. However, Jay noticed him staring out the window and to prevent him from becoming suspicious, he leaned over and placed a kiss on Erin's lips. That is how he got his black eye.

He probably should be grateful that the punch was a punch to the face rather than a kick to the groin. After she punched him, she got back into the car and left him standing in the middle of the street. He started to walk to the nearest bus stop when he saw a another man they talked to before, acting suspicious. He walked over to him to ask him what was the matter and ended up getting punched in the face again. He managed to stop the guy and put him in cuffs before calling it in.

To top it all off, he ended up in the precinct filling out paperwork for the next two hours, while his partner called Voight, told him she got sick and needed the rest of the day off. When he finally finished his paperwork, all Jay had wanted to do was go home and have a beer, while placing a frozen bag of peas on his eye. That was what he did until someone knocked on his door.

Erin Lindsay could not believe her partner had kissed her. In the middle of an investigation to say the least, she knew that he was just doing his job, and that was what sucked. She had honestly enjoyed the kiss, more than any other to be exact. He was gentle and you could tell he wasn't just kissing her because she was hot. He was different. Here Erin Lindsay sat at a loss for words, wondering how she could have feelings for this guy. The same guy who constantly annoyed her with his questions and smirk. That' s when it hit her, Jay Halstead was everything she wasn't and that was why they worked so well together.

As she walked out of her apartment into the cold Chicago night, she questioned whether what she was doing was right. She had to know if he felt the same way and soon. So she hopped into her car and drove to the apartment of the man she had recently given a black eye to. As she stood at his door, doubts once again entered her mind; what if he didn't feel the same way or worse what if he laughed at her for being so ridiculous.

She knocked, and he answered in a shirt that showed just enough muscle to make her blush. He asked her what she was doing at his apartment at this hour, and she replied by saying that they needed to talk. Both sat down on his sofa, neither saying a word, the only sounds that were heard came from the television. Jay looked over at his partner, and decided that it needed to be him that apologized first. "Erin, look, I'm sorry that I kissed you. I know it was awful timing and I honestly don't want things to get awkward at the precinct because your weird partner made a mistake." She sat there head in her hands, shaking her head back and forth, "Is that honestly what you think I'm here, because you made a 'mistake' that should have been made long ago. Damn it.."

Neither could believe what she just said. Jay was processing that she told him she wanted the kiss to have happened earlier. Erin was asking herself if she really just said that. Realizing that she did she stood up to leave. That's when Jay grabbed her hand and pulled her down so she was sitting on his lab. Brushing a few loose strands off her face, he leaned in to kiss her again. This time she kissed back and after a few moments, they broke apart, breathless. Both of them smiled and she leaned up against him to finish watching the hockey game. They could get used to this.


End file.
